The Next Stage
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: This is the much anticipated sequel to my story Family. This is my first attempt at writing a sequel to a story so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Stage

Sequel to Family

**Okay, lets start with a couple author's notes. I have not been updating any of my stories for a while because on May 30, 2009 my only Grandma that I have left passed away and since then I have been working through a lot of emotions and being with my parents and extended family members so now that the funeral is over I will begin working on updating my stories slowly. I hope by the end of the summer that I will have them all updated and to be adding more to them more consistently than I have been.**

**That was the first note. The second note has more to do with this story. I know that in Season 6 of the show Brooke has Sam living with her as a foster child but this story is a take off of Season 5. Sam will not as of right now be in the story. However, she may be introduced later on.**

**The third note that I have to mention is that I have been so honored by all the replies that I received while writing my story Family which this story is now a sequel to because so many of you loyal readers requested that I make a sequel to it so here it is my first attempt at a sequel to any story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

We'll begin with Alyssa's birth.

It has been nine months since Nathan and Haley were told that they were going to be parents again. This time with a little girl. Whom they soon named Alyssa Faith Scott.

Alyssa will be joining the family with an older brother, James "Jamie" Lucas Scott.

Nathan and Haley are at the hospital maternity wing waiting for their little girl to arrive. Jamie is in the waiting room with Deb, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Chase, Lydia, and Jimmy.

***I'm bringing Karen, Lily, and Andy back into the story mainly because I miss writing about her. We should let the show know that we want to see Karen, Lily, and Andy back. Lucas needs his mom and sister around more.***

Karen, Andy, and Lily are also there

Lucas is sitting on the couch with Peyton when he hears Jamie ask, "What is taking so long? I want to see my little sister."

Deb pats him on the head, "Maybe she's not ready yet. You'll be a big brother soon."

They see Karen, Andy, and Lily walking towards them.

Lily lets go of Karen's hand when she sees Lucas.

"Lucas!!!!!!!!!!" Lily calls.

Lucas stands up and faces her and bends down and opens his arms.

Lily runs into his arms as he picks her up and hugs her.

"I missed you little sister!" Lucas says as he kisses her head and looks up as Karen walks over to them.

She has missed this, the sight of her two kids together. She knows that this is worth the decision to buy a new house with Andy, So she will be with her son and her daughter. (I did this because Karen gave the house to Lucas that he grew up in)

Karen hugs Lucas who is still holding Lily.

"Any news on the baby?" Karen asks.

Brooke shakes her head, "Nothing yet."

Jamie gets up and walks to Chase.

"Uncle Chase, can you walk with me to the bathroom?" Jamie asks.

"Sure, lets go" Chase says as he stands up and leads Jamie down the hallway.

Back in Haley's room.

"Come on Sweetie you can do this. Push!" Nathan says

"I can't its too hard." She cries out.

"Yes you can! You did it once before with Jamie and you are more than strong enough to do this. Come on baby, pretty soon we will have our little girl." Nathan says to encourage her.

"Come on Haley the head and shoulders are out, all you have to do is give one last big push and you'll have your little girl to hold." The doctor says.

Nathan sits on the stool next to the bed and grabs Haley's hand and starts to count with her as she squeezes his hand.

A minute later the doctor pulls the baby out and they are rewarded with the sound of a cry from the baby.

The doctor holds the baby up to show Nathan and Haley after cutting the cord.

"It seems that you have a healthy baby girl with all ten fingers and ten toes. Mary, here is going to take little Alyssa and get her all cleaned up while I'm getting you all cleaned up." The doctor tells them.

Haley wipes a couple happy tears away from her eyes as she smiles at her newborn daughter and waves as the her nurse Mary takes Alyssa over to the side of the room to get her all cleaned up.

"She is so beautiful isn't she Nathan?" Haley says to Nathan.

"Yes she is almost as gorgeous as her mother." Nathan says still holding Haley's hand in his.

"Aww you are quite the sweet talker." Haley says

Nathan leans down and kisses her quickly.

"After they get you all cleaned up and moved back to your room I'll go tell everyone that they can come back and see you and Alyssa." Nathan tells Haley.

Haley nods and agrees with his plan.

The nurse has finished cleaning up Alyssa and the doctor has finished with Haley. Mary walks back over to Nathan and Haley holding Alyssa who is wrapped in a light yellow blanket and has a pink hat on. The nurse has also attached an Id bracelet with Alyssa's full name and the name of her parents around her little arm.

Mary gently hands Alyssa over to Haley.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes while I get her name written on the birth certificate and then I'll be back to take you three back to your own room." Mary says.

"Thank you." Nathan says.

"Your very welcome." Mary says as she goes out the door and passes the family in the waiting room.

"Both baby and mom are doing great. It will be a couple more minutes before you can go see them. Nathan will come and get you after Haley has been moved back to her room." Mary tells them

They all cheer. Jamie runs over to his grandparents and jumps onto Jimmy's lap.

"I have a little sister Grandpa!" He says excitedly.

Jimmy laughs and says, "I know, I'm a grandpa again."

About ten minutes later Nathan walks into the waiting room to have all eyes land on him.

"Daddy!!" Jamie yells and runs to where Nathan is standing.

Nathan laughs and picks Jamie up and rests him on his hip.

"Well, Jamie are you ready to meet your little sister?" He asks.

Jamie nods his head.

"Okay then if you all want to fallow me to the room and you can all meet the newest addition to the family." Nathan says as he starts walking with Jamie down the hallway toward Haley's room.

They finally reach the end of the hallway where Haley's room is and Nathan knocks on the door lightly before opening it.

"Hey, I found some people who want to see you outside in the hallway." Nathan says as he walks into the room still holding Jamie in his arms.

"Hey guys I want you all to meet Alyssa Faith Scott." Haley says as Nathan reaches her bed with Jamie and sets Jamie down on the bed next to her.

"Hi Mamma, she is pretty." Jamie says.

"Hi baby, she is pretty darn cute just like her big brother." Haley says and puts her free arm around Jamie and pulls him closer kissing the top of his head.

Jamie smiles at the little baby in his mother's arms before looking up at Haley to ask, "Can I kiss her?"

"Sure, just be gentle." Haley tells him.

"Okay," was Jamie's response.

He leans over towards the little baby and softly kisses her on the forehead. "Hi Alyssa, I'm your big brother James and I love you and I can't wait to play with you when your older."

There is a collected "awww" from everyone in the room as they witness the cuteness of a big brother meeting his little sister.

Jamie sits back down and reaches his hand out to touch Alyssa's much smaller one. When he does Alyssa grabs onto his finger tightly.

Lydia can't help herself and takes a picture of the young family.

"I'm so happy for you Haley. She is so pretty." Lydia says.

"Thank you mom." Haley says.

"She looks so much like you Haley except she has Nathan's nose." Deb says.

"The poor kid may need to have a nose job later in life." Lucas says.

"Very funny Luke." Nathan says.

Everyone laughs. Soon everyone has held Alyssa. Mary(the nurse) comes back into the room.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, I can only let the immediate family stay in the room with Haley. That means the rest of you have to leave." Mary says.

Everyone says their goodbyes and leaves Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Alyssa alone.

What did you think?

Chapter 2:

Bringing Alyssa home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Stage

Chapter 2

Bringing Alyssa home

The rest of the family has gone home and it is the morning that Haley and Alyssa can go home.

Nathan tried to convince Jamie to let Lucas take him home to sleep. Jamie insisted on staying at the hospital with him, Haley, and his new baby sister claiming that he didn't want to leave her alone in a big scary hospital.

That is how they spent the night Haley asleep in the hospital bed, Nathan and Jamie each on their on cots, and Alyssa in the hospital crib.

Morning came

Haley has been awake for a while when a nurse enters her room.

"Excuse me Mrs. Scott, I'm here to tell you that you are free to leave today with Alyssa. When the doctor gets in around 9:30 to 10 he will sign the release forms and you can take that beautiful baby girl of yours home." The nurse says.

"Okay thank you so much." Haley replies in a whisper so as not to wake Nathan and Jamie up from their peaceful sleep.

Haley gets out of the bed and walks into the bathroom and cleans herself up and gets into her own clothes. Once she is done she walks out of the bathroom and bends down next to Nathan's cot and runs a hand through his hair.

He starts to stir at the feel of Haley's hand in his hair. He opens his eyes and looks over at Haley and smiles. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Haley laughs and tells him that the nurse told her that they can go home today after the doctor signs the release forms.

Haley leans in and kisses him softly, "The doctor should be in around 9:30 or 10:00 this morning."

Nathan smiles and pulls her in for another quick kiss before he sits up on the cot. Haley walks back to the hospital bed and climbs back into bed and begins to read her book.

Before they know it the doctor has signed her release forms and Nathan and Haley are on their way home with their two children.

Arriving back at the house, Nathan parks the car in their garage and gets out and helps Jamie out of the car while Haley slowly gets out of the car still sore from giving birth to Alyssa. She opens the back seat door and carefully takes Alyssa's carrier out and heads to the door as Jamie runs ahead of her.

Once in the house Haley takes Alyssa to the bassinet that they have set up in the living room and lays her in it before taking a seat on the couch.

"It feels so great to be back home with our son and daughter" Haley says.

Nathan sits down next to her and echos her comment and kisses her as they watch Jamie interacting with his little sister.

The sight they see in front of them is of Jamie leaning over the side of the bassinet looking at Alyssa. He starts to run his hand along her tiny little arm and as if Alyssa knows that her big brother is there reaches Jamie's hand and holds onto his fingers tightly in hers.

This makes Jamie smile and leans down and kisses her on her forehead before saying, "I'm going to be the best big brother because I love you Alyssa."

Nathan and Haley's hearts turn into pure mush upon hearing their son's words to their newborn daughter.

"He really is going to be a great big brother to her." Haley says as she rests her head on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan replies, "He sure is." A single tear drop slides down his cheek from the sheer happiness that is consuming his heart at that very moment.

_**I know it is not very long, but I am having trouble coming up with ideas to write about. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave your comments on what you thought of this chapter and let me know what you would like to see happen next in Chapter 3. Thank you so much.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Stage

Chapter 3

It has been a couple weeks since Haley gave birth to her and Nathan's second child. Alyssa is now 3 weeks old and during that time they found out just how jealous James can be.

They knew that they wouldn't have time to dedicate all their attention on their son.

It was decided that when they got Alyssa to fall asleep they would spend time with Jamie.

Haley walks down the stairs of their house and finds Nathan and Jamie playing video games in the family room. She stands in the doorway watching the father and son interaction that is going on. When she starts to smell something burning.

"What in the world is that? It smells like something is burning!" Haley says loudly to the boys as she runs into the kitchen to find the source of the smell.

Nathan pauses the game and he along with Jamie dash into the kitchen after Haley.

They come to a halt in the middle of the kitchen to see Haley carefully removing the charred remains of the popcorn that they were making in the microwave.

Nathan goes to open the window to let some air in and let out some of the smoke.

"We were trying to make popcorn but we must of forgotten about it when we got involved in the game," Nathan says.

Haley looks up at them after throwing away the burnt popcorn in the garbage can and says, "Well at least you didn't set the house on fire."

Jamie is sitting on a stool at the counter looks down at his hands before looking back at his mom and says, "I'm sorry we burnt the popcorn mom."

Haley looks over at her son after hearing the sadness and the guilt in his voice.

She sighs and walks over to where he is sitting and gently places her hand on his chin to softly lift his face up to meet her so that he is looking at her.

"Jamie, this is not your fault. It was an accident that happens to everyone. You did nothing wrong. We can just make a new bag of popcorn," Haley says in a soft motherly voice.

Jamie looks up at her and smiles glad that he was not in trouble.

Haley smiles and kisses him on the head and lifts him off the stool and hugs him to her before setting him back on the ground.

"I will make a new bag of popcorn and will meet you and daddy in the family room and we can watch a movie before your bedtime. How does that sound?" She asks him.

"Great if I can choose what we watch?" Jamie says looking up at his mom and then over at Nathan.

"Yes, you can pick the movie. We'll save the game and pick up where we left off later. Go pick out the movie you want and we'll be right there," Nathan says as he is standing by the counter.

"Sweet, thanks daddy and mommy," replies Jamie as he turns and runs out the kitchen.

Haley calls after him. "Be quiet! your sister is sleeping"

Nathan walks up to Haley and wraps his arms around her from behind. He tucks his chin into her neck and can smell the sent of raspberry on her hair.

"You are the best mom and the sexiest at that." Nathan says and kisses her neck.

This action earns him a soft contented sigh from his wife.

"Thank you. You are a pretty great dad to our kids as well" Haley says.

Haley turns around still in Nathan's arms and loops her arms around his neck and applies light pressure to bring Nathan's head down to hers so that she can capture his lips with hers.

The kiss starts off slowly full of love that they share. The soft kiss starts to heat up and deepen as they release the passion and lust that is taking over them.

Haley moans and then gasps into Nathan's mouth as he lifts her up onto the counter behind them.

He deepens the kiss before moving his kisses to her neck and with one hand he opens the popcorn box and pulls out a new bag and sticks it into the microwave never loosing contact with Haley. With a simple press of a button Nathan turns on the microwave.

His hands return to their place on Haley's hips while he brings his lips back up to hers.

Just as his hands start the journey under Haley's shirt Jamie's voice brings the two a halt.

"Daddy!! come on, I found the movie," Jamie says.

Nathan groans and pulls away from Haley. "What a sense of timing our boy has," Nathan says.

Haley presses her forehead against his and says,"He gets that from his father."

She kisses him quick kiss on the lips and tells him that she will be right there with the popcorn.

Chapter 4

Time with the kids


End file.
